wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tilia
Tilia is owned by Wolfblaze27. Do not use or edit without permission! |-|Tilia= Tilia is a RainWing-LeafWing. Normally Tilia camouflages to stay hidden. But before she decided to kill she liked the color blue and green and that would be her everyday color. She has the LeafWing structure but with RainWing frill and color-changing scales. ---- =Personality= Before Tilia intended to do killing, Tilia was soft and kind. She didn't like to see a dragon hurt. Tilia is very smart and intelligent, and very encouraging. Her family wants to use her for their own goods, but Tilia always refused. She always thinks everybody deserves kindness and a second chance not to be killed, since her parents and sister are assassins for the queen. Tilia is provoked easily, but she is very good at hiding it. She has a talent for keeping secrets well. After Tilia was 8, her personality changed. Tilia looks warm and friendly on the outside, but on the inside she's actually thinking of a way to kill. When she's provoked she often overreacts, but sometimes she's able to stay calm. Instead of encouraging Tilia stays quiet and doesn't talk much, and is very hard-working. Since she doesn't have a set place to sleep anymore, she has grown used to many different animals and doesn't flinch easily. Now Tilia doesn't think dragons should have second chances, and thinks they should be dead once the did something terribly wrong. ---- =Traits= Speed: 8/10 Strength: 6/10 Stealth: 10/10 Intelligence: 7/10 Defence: 4/10 Stamina: 5/10 ---- =Quotes= "You made me this way mom." -Tilia to Liatris "Sorry sister. But you're going to die now." -Tilia to Fern "I thought I trusted you." -Tilia to Scolia |-|Backstory= Tilia hatched under Frond, a LeafWing, and Liatris, a RainWing. She has a sister one year older than her, Fern. She showed a lot of talent at a young age, and her parents thought she would make a great assassin for Queen Vespa. However, Tilia used her skills for nicer things like surviving and making friends. When she was four she met a HiveWing named Scolia and she said he was pretty. They became friends in secret because they knew if others found out they would go crazy. After that, Tilia was confident in making more ties so she tried to befriend her sister. Fern obviously didn't want it, because she said, "Soft dragons are the weakest. Those kind of dragons shouldn't show their faces in front of me." Tilia walked away, dispirited, to see Scolia again. When she was eight, Tilia went to see Scolia at their usual place, at their usual time, but he wasn't there. She waited a few minutes and right before she gave up waiting, Scolia appeared with some more HiveWings. They were angry, and Tilia immediately knew Scolia had turned her in for illegal relationship. She ran away to her place, and her parents somehow knew what was going on and tried to kill her. Angry, Tilia ran away. All the LeafWing-RainWing wanted now was revenge on the ones who betrayed her, so she bent over figuring out how to kill them. Tilia went after her sister first and killed her right after she killed someone. Then Tilia attacked her mother, when Liatris was getting ready to do work. She killed her father, then Scolia last. Feeling like she needed to do some more, Tilia decided to bring down some HiveWings and the queen. |-|Gallery= Tilia.jpg|Tilia Headshot Tiliastuff.png|Tilia Headshot by Cloud Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids